Can you feel my heart?
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: "Portgas ya estaba condenado, y su alma tan negra y despreciable que ya no le importaba el destino al que se enfrentaba. Él ya no podía ser salvado, pero su hermano, sí." "Había vivido toda una vida de engaños, creyendo que podría ahogar a sus demonios llegado el momento." Se equivocaba.


**Can you feel my heart?**

Él era silencio; la guerra, quietud; los gritos, susurros; sus latidos, suspiros. Y él podía oírlo todo. Escuchó la muerte, el dolor. Escuchó entonces la luz, y todo cesó de repente. Ya no podía oír nada. El mundo era un silencio infinito, y en su centro, estaba él.

La oscuridad devoró sus entrañas después. Ascendió con tortuosa lentitud y tiñó el mundo de negro. De negro y de terror. Cegó sus ojos y calló el silencio **para** él.

Sólo veía la muerte y el dolor. Contempló a su padre caer, a sus compañeros gritar. No dudó. La negrura se llevó el remordimiento lejos, tan lejos que jamás lo alcanzaría de **nuevo**. Lo llenó por dentro y se lo arrebató todo. Ante esto, Portgas D. Ace se rompió.

Su corazón se detuvo, y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. No las sintió. Su cuerpo estaba petrificado, su rostro deformado por un grito silencioso; y sus ojos, vidriosos por la locura, clavados en su sangre. Su honor. Su vida entera, cayendo del cielo **como** si de un ángel se tratase. Y llamándolo, atrayéndolo hacia él.

El fuego no pudo más y gritó. Gritó como nunca lo había hecho, porque eso era lo único que le quedaba. Encadenado, humillado, desprovisto de su orgullo y poder. Mandó al Sombrero de Paja lejos, muy lejos, y suplicó de rodillas. Olvidó el orgullo que alguna vez pudo haber tenido porque **ahora** eso ya no importaba.

Quería a su hermano a salvo y lejos de allí. Lejos de él.

Portgas ya estaba condenado, y su alma tan negra y despreciable que ya no le importaba el destino al que se enfrentaba. Él ya no podía ser salvado, pero su hermano, sí. El silencio se turbó con sus gritos, y Puño de Fuego deseó que Monkey D. Luffy comprendiera por una vez lo que la realidad significaba. Deseó que sintiera su corazón destrozado, muerto, suplicándole que se marchara.

Pero aquello no era un cuento de hadas, y por lo tanto, lo que Ace tanto deseaba, no pasó. La negrura lo torturó con oscuras visiones, con sangre y muerte; con guerra y dolor. Y su hermano estaba allí, cada vez más cerca del peligroso monstruo que esperaba ser liberado.

No merecía aquello. No merecía aquel sacrificio, y el peso de aquella certeza lo estaba matando.

Entonces temió, porque por primera vez en su vida estaba realmente aterrado —era una bestia, un demonio condenado **desde** que nació—, tan malditamente asustado de que el Sombrero de Paja llegara hasta él, que llegó a quererlo lejos, fuera de su alcance, y si no era en ese único día, **para** siempre.

El demonio rugió y clamó por libertad. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo que la soledad acabara. Portgas D. Ace lloró, impotente, desesperado. La tortura, el dolor, aquello era demasiado. Suplicó al dios que fuere porque todo acabara, y de pronto añoró el sentimiento de no sentir nada, absolutamente nada.

Cuando el monstruo se vio libre, actuó. No esperó a que el silencio regresase, se lanzó directo, todo garras y dientes, hacia él.

De **nuevo**, no había nada- No había gritos, ni guerra; no había disparos, ni muerte- El silencio lo aplastó mientras su corazón luchaba por sobrevivir.

Quería decir tantas cosas. No quería que todo acabara así, ahora, pero ya no podía seguir escondiéndose tras la oscuridad. Sabía que ese era su destino, no merecía nada más. Había cometido muchos errores en la vida, pero el mayor de todos fue vivir, sin darse cuenta de que aquello, no era vida. Durante veintitrés años se negó a creer que cuanto más cerca se encontraba de alcanzar su sueño, más se perdía a sí mismo. Pero ahora entendía; había vivido toda una vida de engaños, creyendo que podría ahogar a sus demonios llegado el momento.

Se equivocaba.

En los brazos de su hermano, lloró. Entendió. Rogó por un perdón que en el fondo sabía que nunca llegaría a conseguir. Recordó entonces a Sabo y su promesa, y se disculpó. Pensó en su padre y en todo lo que este le había dado, y se disculpó. Le había fallado. Pensó en sus hermanos, camaradas y en los buenos momentos, y se disculpó. Observó a Luffy después, tan joven e inocente, y se arrepintió. Su mayor error. Ya no podría verle madurar y crecer; ya no podría verle lograr su sueño, y eso lo rompía. Sus aventuras junto a su hermano terminaban allí.

Los quería, a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Cuando el silencio fue tan grande que se sintió desfallecer, les agradeció de corazón, porque merecían eso y más, pero eso era lo único que Portgas D. Ace podía darles ahora.

Cuando el silencio fue tan grande que ni siquiera Luffy pudo soportarlo, el Sombrero de Paja estalló.

Y su corazón, unido eternamente al de su hermano, murió con él.


End file.
